Think Straight
by fujoshiWe
Summary: Romantica Oneshot. When Misaki got sick and Akihiko was there to take care of him What do you think Akihiko would do? Rated-M for some bad language and naughty graphics...


**Hey guyz, do you miss mee..? *author got kicked* Hhehe well, once again I'm sorry I haven't update my other stories (Why am I always apologies in every story?). Don't worry, I had made almost chapter of 'Wait, What!' and the plots for 'The Little usagi'. Well, altough I can't post them soon (once again, I have no computer now. -.-a )**

**Anyway I just somehow got this idea and wanted to write it as soon as possible. So please read it and don't forget to review okhaay... XDDD**

**Disclaimer : Junjou Romantica is not My Own**

**Read and Enjoy...! :D**

**Romantica OneShot. When misaki got sick and Akihiko was there to take care of him, what do you think Akihiko would do? Rated-M for some bad language and naughty graphic...**

THINK STRAIGHT

"42 Celcius," Akihiko read the number showed on thermometer. "Maybe sleeping on the floor naked after had soaked in rain was not a good idea at all."

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Misaki spat in hoarse voice. His throat felt dry despite the fact that he had already drank a few glasses of water. His head hurt like hell and the world seemed spinning to him. All in all, he was really annoyingly having fever rightnow.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Akihiko repeated Misaki's words in innocent tone. "How could I restrain myself when a certain someone was acting all cute and sexy in drenched clothes in front of me?"

Misaki blushed although his face was already red from the fever. "Shut up! I never intended anything like that! It's because your perverted brain!"

"Oh?" Akihiko smirked. "Is that so? But as long as I remember that certain someone was really enjoying my perverted brain and even begging me to never stop fuc-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" Misaki growled and grew even redder by second. Remembering the night before only made his heart beat wild. And with his condition now it was rather irritating.

"But I couldn't help it, Misaki was sooo cute and sexy last night," Akihiko pouted.

"Just Shut Up! My head is hurt hearing your perverted voice!" Misaki said coldly and then coughed again. "Uhk, damn! My throat hurts like hell!"

Akihiko's mouth fell shut. He was sure Misaki was seriously in pain but the boy declined his offer to bring him to hospital. He patted his head, hoping it could sooth his pain.

After a few moments Misaki's breath went steady. His eyes closed and his chest raise and fell calmly. Akihiko smiled, finally his lover could sleep in peace. His face was so calm as if he didn't feel any of his pain earlier. Akihiko lifted the blanket to misaki's chin and proceeded to leave the room but something caught his wrist before he could stand up. Akihiko looked down in surprise. "Misaki?"

"Stay... Here..." Misaki muttered weakly. His eyes half lidded and his face flushed. Akihiko's breath caught in his throat.

'Don't do anything weird,' Akihiko mentalled to himself. He sat down again immediately. "O-okay, shush... just sleep Misaki. I won't go anywhere," Akihiko said soothingly and somewhat rather nervously.

The boy smiled. He scooted closer to the man and rested his head on the man's lap. Akihiko was sitting against the headboard while patting Misaki's soft hair. Misaki scooted even closer to Akihiko. He snuggled his feverish body to Akihiko's legs , searching comfortable position. Finally he positioned himself between Akihiko's legs and rested his head on the man's crotch. At first Akihiko didn't mind but after a few second he began to feel a little awkward. Misaki's hot face was spreading heat on his crotch, and the rest of his feverish body was too. Akihiko shifted uncomfortably. He tried to remove Misaki's head from his now slightly raging bulge but it only succeeded making Misaki snuggled even more onto Akihiko's crotch. The boy was even put his palm on it.

'Ugh shit!' Akihiko cursed under his breath. Well, having your shy uke being touchy to you didn't happen everyday, every perverted seme in this world should happy if it did happen. But if the said uke was in really sick condition, you couldn't be a jerk by forcing yourself to "play" with that uke senseless right? Akihiko's thought was interrupted as misaki began rubbed his palm on the man's bulge. He jerked a bit and accidentally emitted a low moan.

"Mmm..." even Misaki was moaning himself. He pressed his palm harder and squeezed his legs on Akihiko's.

Akihiko gripped the bedsheet in frustation. 'Think straight Akihiko... Think straight...' he repeated in his head. "Uuuh.." he moaned again as Misaki nuzzled his nose on it. 'Damn! I can't let my composure slipped. Misaki is frickin sick now!' his knuckles turned white from gripping the bedsheet.

"Aaah..." the boy moaned. Akihiko opened his eyes he didn't know had closed and looked down. Misaki's eyes had opened and halflidded, staring directly at Akihiko.

"Usagi-san... Usagi-san's is poking my cheek..." Misaki said with cheeky smile. Akihiko's heartbeats nearly stopped. And if he didn't pound the boy rightnow he was sure they would really stop immediately. His "problem" was throbbing in need. Akihiko could feel it tensed and began to wet.

'ARGH! Think straight...! Think straight dammit! think about the most unsexy thing! Dead puppies... sumi naked, ugh,' Akihiko wanted to puke by imagining it. 'drenched puppy... drenched Misaki was sprawling on the floor.. wait WHAT!' he mentally slapped himself.

You're such a bad seme..

A voice was ringing in his head. 'Wait, who was talking?'

Pervert Akihiko: Don't force yourself Akihiko, just fuck him right now. You can't get rid of your "problem" if you don'y make a move on Misaki rightnow.

Angel Akihiko: Noo..! you can't. Think about Misa-chan. He'll be angry if you do that!

Pervert Akihiko: che, that's Misaki's own fault for seducing Akihiko. Just do that Akihiko...

'Maybe he's right... It's misaki's own fault by being all cute.'

Angel Akihiko: Noo! You're better than that. You should take care of him properly as a good seme, not just thinking about your own "problem"!

Pervert Akihiko: but-

Before pervert Akihiko could say anything Angle Akihiko strangled him from behind. They rolled in Akihiko's head, trying to get rid of each other.

'SHUT UP YOU TWO!' Akihiko cried in his own head. Talking to himself like that, he felt so pathetic.

When Akihiko was busy with pervert and Angel Akihiko, Misaki was continuing his playing. He pulled the zipper of Akihiko's jeans down with his teeth. Seeing throbbing bulge there, Misaki smiled. He licked it through the underwear.

Akihiko moaned loudly and jerked his hips up to meet the delicious mouth of Misaki unconsciously. Misaki looked up with dazed eyes. "Usagi-san is so impatient," he said innocently. "Especially down here..."

'Think straight... Think straight... ' Akihiko closed his eyes again to distract his mind from Misaki but instead he felt more pleasure when his eyes closing. 'Uuh being a pervert seme was really hard at situation like this!'

Pervert Akihiko: then just do what your mind tell you. Take him right now! It'll be easier that way.

Angel Akihiko: your mind is not that cruel! Remember, you love Misaki, not only his body.

Akihiko began to feel lightheaded. The duel in his head made him sometimes agree to take Misaki but a second later change that decision. And with Misaki playing with his "problem" so innocently didn't help at all. Well, that night was spent with Misaki continuing his playing and Akihiko never had his release. All in all, that night was hell for our favorite seme.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Misaki stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes and realized that he was laying between Akihiko's legs. He looked up. Akihiko was staring down at him too.

"G-good morning," Misaki said somewhat nervously. 'What am I doing in his lap?'

"Good morning," Akihiko replied.

Misaki was wondering why the man's eyes were hiden behind his bangs. " Were you up all night watching me Usagi-san? Your face looks horrible," he asked worriedly.

"Don't mind about that."

Pervert Akihiko: how could he sleep when you continued to seduce him last night?

Angel Akihiko: *strangled pervert Akihiko*

Akihiko: *kicked the two out of his head*

"Are you sure?" Misaki yawned. Somehow he didn't realize Akihiko's zipper was already open and his nose was facing you-know-what.

"Yeah of course," Akihiko muttered. "Anyway are you feeling better now?"

"Yes I'm totally fine I think. Just feel a bit headache, but not that bad." Misaki got up from his position and stretched his body.

Misaki didn't know, in a second Akihiko's body was gone from bed after he said that he was fine. A second later he heard the bathroom's door slammed shut.

"?" was all written on Misaki's face.

Meanwhile in the bathroom...

"Just wait Misaki. Wait until you have recovered. I promise you'll get some fun as my revenge for your torture last night..."

Misaki's smooth hair on his neck suddenly stood. He could feel something bad (or good?) would happen to him soon. He wasn't sure what. A loud moan from inside the bathroom only made a chill run down his spine. "What was that?"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**Hahaha, no lemon!**

**How's that? Is this story good or bad? Let me know your opinion, readers... :D**

**Review... Review... Review...? :)**


End file.
